14 września 1991
7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wszystko o działce 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Rynek Agro 8.40 Na zdrowie - prog. rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 oraz "Kurczące się żółwie" - odc. animow. filmu USA z serii "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" 10.55 Jugosłowiańska wojna o pokój - prog. publicystyczny 11.20 Chleba naszego ojczystego - film dok. o losach polskich dzieci, osieroconych w latach 1940-1943 na Syberii 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 Z Polski rodem - mag. polonijny 12.40 Zielona linia - reportaż 13.00 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" - francuski prog. satelitarny 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i cz. 1 filmu (westernu) USA "Szalony rumak" 15.15 Czas rodzin 15.45 Kto się boi szkoły, konflikt nauczyciel-rodzice 16.25 Spotkanie z bp. Adamem Lepą 16.40 Karty historii XX w.: 17 września 1939 - oblicze propagandy (nieznane aspekty agresji ZSRR na Polskę) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Alchemicy 17.50 Raport 18.15 Drzewa i ludzie - wspomnienia Bohdana Korzeniewskiego 19.15 Dobranoc: Domel 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Ucieczka z kina »Wolność« - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. polskiej 21.45 Bez pośrednika - pr. publicystyczny 22.05 Sportowa sobota, m.in. ME w siatkówce mężczyzn - półfinały 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.30 "Zyczenie śmierci" (sensacyjny) prod. USA z 1974 roku (94 minuty) 1.05 Jutro w programie 7.30 Panorama (wiadomości) 7.35 Kaliber 91 - prog. wojskowy 8.05 Powitanie 8.15 "Misja ratowania Ziemi" - odc. animow. filmu USA z serii "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" 8.40 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.15 Kadr - teleturniej filmowy 9.45 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 Tacy sami - prog. w języku migowym 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: "Kanał" - film fab. (wojenny) prod. polskiej 13.00 Zwierzęta świata: "Być motylem" odc. 2 serialu dok. prod. angielskiej 13.25 Klub Yuppies? - prog. dla młodzieży 14.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 14.30 Sonda: Czynnik Si (2) 15.00 Program dnia 15.20 Cały świat gra komedie "Psalm Chełmiński" 16.00 Ekspres reporterów 16.30 Panorama 16.40 ,,6" z ,,49" - teleturniej 17.10 "Pan wzywał milordzie"?- odc. 6 serialu (komedii) prod angielskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Sport: ME w siatkówce mężczyzn - półfinał 19.30 Galeria 38 milionów: malarstwo Grzegorza Morycińskiego 20.00 Nadzwyczajny recital Barbary Hendricks (USA) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Bez znieczulenia 21.35 Akatyst ku czci Bogurodzicy 21.40 Egreta - poezja Marii Jasnorzewskiej - Pawlikowskiej 22.00 "Kennedy" - odc. 2 serialu prod. USA 22.55 Okolice jazzu - Lee Ritenour 24.00 Panorama thumb|left|156px 7.00 Wyścigi prototypów w Japonii 8.00 Lekka atletyka — mityng w Berlinie 9.30 Sport Special 10.00 Tenis ziemny w Niemczech 11.00 Hokej na lodzie — Canada Cup 13.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 14.00 Golf 17.00 Sporty motorowe 18.00 Sport we Francji 18.30 PRO Superbike 19.00 Tenis ziemny 21.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe w Anglii 22.00 Golf 23.00 Futbol amerykański thumb|left 8.55 Muppet—Show 9.20 Mein lieber Biber — ser. 9.45 Mork vom Ork — ser. 10.20 Barney Miller — ser. 10.45 Bill Cosby Show 11.15 M.A.S.H. — ser. 11.40 Hardcastle and McCormick — ser. 12.30 Hebt die Titanic — przygod. film USA 14.30 Hoellisches Paradies — dok. film austral. 15.20 Fackeln im Sturm — wojenny film USA, cz. III 17.00 Autostrada do nieba — ser. 17.50 Wiadomości 18.05 Der Tote im Beichstuhl — krym. USA 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Fackeln im Sturm (cz. IV) — dramat wojenny USA 22.05 Seitenspruenge lohnen sich — komedia włoska 23.35 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 0.30 Wiadomości 0.40 M.A.S.H. — ser. 1.05 Stiefel, die den Tod bedeuten — thril. ang. 2.35 Perry Mason — ser. 3.25 Der blaue Stern des Suedens — komedia austr. 5.00 Es darf gelacht werden,— ser. archiw. USA thumb|left 7.00 Flying Kiwi — ser. 8.30 Fabryka uciech — pr. dla dzieci 12.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — ser. 12.30 She Na Na — ser. 13.00 Beyond 2000 — nauka i technologia 14.00 Combat — ser. 15.00 Supergwiazdy wrestlingu 16.00 Monkey — ser. 17.00 The Death Scouts — film fab. 19.00 Robin of Sherwood — ser. 20.00 TJ Hooker — ser. 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries — ser. 22.00 Cops I — program dokumentalny 22.30 Cops II — program dokumentalny 23.00 Wrestling 24.00 The Rockies — ser. 1.00 The Last Laugh 1.30 Chara — ser. 2.30 Skytext thumb|left 7.00 Conquest 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 Podróż do środka Ziemi — s-f 13.00 Parade 15.00 Mr Forbush and the Penguis 17.00 Full Moon High 18.30 Walk Proud 20.15 Honor Prizzich — sens. 23.00 Night Club 1.00 Special 3.00 Betty Blue 5.00 Vibes thumb|left 8.00 Konfetti — pr. dla dzieci 9.20 Klack — dziecięcy show 10.30 Mr. T. 11.00 Marvel Universum — ser. młodzieżowe 12.15 Capitan N — ser. 12.40 He Man — ser. 13.00 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtless — ser. 13.25 Super Mario Brothers — ser. 13.45 Street Hawk — ser. 14.35 Adam 12 — ser. 14.55 Katts and Dog — ser. 15.20 Daktari — ser. 16.10 Autostrada do nieba — ser. 17.00 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 17.45 Inside Bunte 18.15 Nowości kina 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 Houston — ser. 20.15 Attila, der Hunnenkoenig — film fab. USA 21.55 Alles Nichts Oder?! — show 23.00 Katarzyna, naga carzyca — erot. film fab. RFN 0.30 Die Satausweiber von Tittfied — erot. film USA 3.30 Wir kommen alle in den Himmel — kom. francuska